Consanguinity
by slstmaraudersjple
Summary: A series of inter-related drabble-length one-shots featuring Wendy growing up and an overprotective Laxus. AU, Laxus/Mirajane pairing, Laxus/Wendy broship. Possibly slight-crack-fics.
1. Contents

Summary: A series of inter-related drabble-length one-shots featuring Wendy growing up and an overprotective Laxus. AU, Laxus/Mirajane pairing, Laxus/Wendy broship. Possibly slight-crack-fics.

A/N: Okay so here's the deal. I originally wanted to finish this before posting it up but I currently have four chapters written and six half-done, and I am swamped with school/work. So I will post these chapter by chapter up regularly (every couple days or something like that) and then the rest of the chapters will get here when they get here. So if you want updates on this, I would recommend following this. That is all. Otherwise, enjoy!

**Consanguinity**

Consanguinity: derived from the Latin _consanguineus_, "of common blood," (from Encyclopedia Britannica)  
Synonyms: affiliation, affinity, agnate, blood-relationship, brotherhood, family tie, cognate, connection, kindred, kinship, lineage, sisterhood.

* * *

i. How it starts

ii. Dolls

iii. Pretty like mama

iv. Crush

v. Oh brother, oh sister

vii. Not so little anymore

viii. Surprise

viiii. On the porch with a shotgun

ix. Over my dead body

x. How it ends

* * *

_**tbc.**_


	2. i How it starts

Summary: A series of inter-related drabble-length one-shots featuring Wendy growing up and an overprotective Laxus. AU, Laxus/Mirajane pairing, Laxus/Wendy broship. Possibly slight-crack-fics.

**Consanguinity**

* * *

Summary: Laxus and Mira got together thanks to one little blue-haired girl.

**i. How it starts**

* * *

It wasn't her fault.

It really wasn't her fault that she got lost at the carnival, of all places.

If anything, she should be blaming her big brother, who had a habit of accidentally losing sight of her.

Wendy huffed as she walked past various booths and stands advertising various goods, hugging Carla to her for comfort.

She was _not_ amused.

"Excuse me, miss?" A sweet voice called, and Wendy blinked, turning to the source of the voice.

She was really pretty, petite and tall with white hair and bright blue eyes. She had a really pretty smile too, and looked like a model-

Wendy gasped as she recognized the beauty from the various magazines her brother and his friends subscribed to. "M-M-Mirajane Strauss?!"

The older girl blinked and then smiled. "You recognize me? I'm flattered! I just happened to notice you wandering by yourself and there doesn't seem to be anybody with you. Are you lost?"

Wendy scoffed. "Of course not!" But at Mirajane's knowing look, she reluctantly admitted, "I just lost sight of him."

"Does he have a cell phone? You can borrow mine to call him!" The model offered, pulling out a slim cellular device and passing it to her.

"You're awfully trusting of a stranger," Wendy commented curiously. Mirajane really was a little too nice and maybe a little naïve too, almost completely opposite of her brother.

"I suppose so, but considering how young you are I would really rather not chance you getting lost. You could run into someone a lot worse than me." She returned kindly.

The model did have a good point, and Wendy cautiously took the offered cell phone and punched in her brother's number. He picked up after two rings, demanded her location, and told her to sit tight, he'd be there in 10 minutes.

10 minutes later, Wendy looked at her brother in amusement as his eyes widened in recognition of the girl with her.

"Mirajane Strauss?!"

At the starstruck look on her brother's face, Wendy couldn't help the sly grin that overcame her.

She had a really good feeling about this.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

_**tbc.**_


	3. ii Dolls

Summary: A series of inter-related drabble-length one-shots featuring Wendy growing up and an overprotective Laxus. AU, Laxus/Mirajane pairing, Laxus/Wendy broship. Possibly slight-crack-fics.

A/N: Wow guys. I am blown away and overwhelmed by all the traffic this fic's been getting. And it's only been a couple days! Thank you for your kind reviews, the favorites and the follows, and for enjoying this. You guys inspire me to keep writing. And for the guest reviewer who asked about a crack Gray/Cana fic, I don't usually take requests/suggestions/trades seeing as I write when the plot bunny strikes and when my overactive brain comes up with things for me to try to turn into a piece of work. However, occasionally reviewers will suggest or ask for a continuation of something and my brain will oblige, so we'll see! Until then, here's the next part of Consanguinity!

**Consanguinity**

* * *

Summary: Wendy really loves her dolls. But she's got no one to play with.

**ii. Dolls**

* * *

"Like this," Wendy gracefully held up the teacup with her pinky finger pointed out.

Her brother made a poor imitation of a fellow lady, but he obediently copied her movements.

Carla sniffed disdainfully (ever since they came back from the festival the cat was almost painfully cold to him) and Wendy frowned. "You're doing it all wrong!"

"Oh what's this?" Mirajane asked, her eyes sparkling with amusement as she leaned against the doorway.

"I wanna play tea party and Laxus sucks at being a lady." Wendy explained.

"Ah, I get it." Mirajane smiled sweetly. "How about I play with you? Laxus is a guy – guys don't get things like this."

Laxus gave a sigh of relief at the same time that Wendy's eyes widened and the little girl reiterated hopefully, "You'll play with me?"

"I love tea parties!" The model exclaimed, and then glanced down at the tea set and asked thoughtfully, "How about we make some finger sandwiches and more tea so we can get this party going?"

"Okay!" With that, all former reservations were forgotten and the little girl grabbed Carla with one hand and the model's hand with her remaining one, intent on food preparations for their tea party. As they passed Laxus, Wendy stopped and said happily, "I like her!"

Laxus grinned at his sister and looked at the model next to them.

"I like her too."

* * *

_**tbc.**_


	4. iii Pretty like mama

Summary: A series of inter-related drabble-length one-shots featuring Wendy growing up and an overprotective Laxus. AU, Laxus/Mirajane pairing, Laxus/Wendy broship. Possibly slight-crack-fics.

A/N: I AM SO HAPPY. I just had the opportunity to go to a book signing for my favorite author, Sarah J. Maas (_Throne of Glass_ series, originally first posted on fictionpress and taken off for publication and I can't even begin to _describe_ the feeling of having the hardcover book in my hand and they all have such beautiful covers and even more beautiful titles and gah. Fangirling so hard.) and get my stack of books signed. And take pictures. So... here's the next chapter, a couple days early! I don't know about you, but personally, I think this is my favorite chapter in the entirety of this fic. Let me know what you think!

**Consanguinity**

* * *

Summary: Wendy wishes she knew her mother. She loves her brother, but it's just not the same.

**iii. Pretty like mama**

* * *

"Well I like Mira! She's pretty like mama was!" Wendy declared.

Laxus was stunned. So stunned he forgot he was currently in the middle of eating pasta and the fork promptly smashed into the side of his face.

Wendy laughed and Carla gave him this _look_, and Laxus frowned.

Did Wendy even remember their mother?

When Wendy saw the look on his face, she understood his surprise. "I saw pictures, and grandpa's always telling me about how pretty mama was, and that we look like her!"

At that, Laxus laughed. "Well, _you_ might look like mama, but I just have her eyes."

"But Mira's got blue eyes too, and she's pretty! Plus, she's got boobs!" Then she frowned and looked down at her chest and looked back up at him. "When am I going to have boobs like Mira?"

Laxus choked on his pasta.

* * *

_**tbc.**_


	5. iv Crush

Summary: A series of inter-related drabble-length one-shots featuring Wendy growing up and an overprotective Laxus. AU, Laxus/Mirajane pairing, Laxus/Wendy broship. Possibly slight-crack-fics.

A/N: I practically hear your screams. ("YOU LIAR WHAT HAPPENED TO A COUPLE DAYS AND THIS STORY BEING INCOMPLETE?!") Well... I should have probably mentioned this earlier but... the day (night) before yesterday I just sat down and typed away until I finished the rest of the chapters. So... as of a couple days ago, I finished writing this! (Please put down your pitchforks and torches and tomatoes while I find a place to hide!) Er... so... updates should be regular as I take some extra time to edit each chapter and whatnot. (_Pleasedontcomeafterme_**thischapterisapeaceoffering**) Aaaaaaanyhow... moving on to this chapter! Poor Laxus. Wendy growing up is torture for him! Poor guy deserves a medal for everything he suffers through.

**Consanguinity**

* * *

Summary: Wendy has her first crush. Laxus is not amused.

**iv. Crush**

* * *

Mirajane was amused by the situation unfolding in front of her.

Wendy was pouting and Laxus was irritated.

"Tell me his name." The twenty two year old demanded, his arms crossed as he frowned unhappily.

"No! You'll scare him away!" The thirteen year old scowled, but truth be told, she was just _too_ adorable even when she was upset with her older brother.

"I'm your big brother. It's in the job description." He grunted.

"Miraaaaa~!" Wendy whirled on her brother's girlfriend, her puppy eyes pleading for assistance.

Mira laughed and patted Laxus on his shoulder, leaving room for the younger girl to make her escape. "I think you should take it easy, Laxus. It's only her first crush, after all. She's not dating anybody yet."

"Key word: yet," Laxus gritted his teeth distastefully.

The model nodded in agreement before commenting cheerfully, "If you're like this when she's got her first crush, I hate to imagine how you'll react once she actually starts dating!"

"She. Is. Not. Going. To. Date. Anyone. _Ever._" He growled.

"Mira, I'm going out now, see you for dinner, bye! Love you guys!" Wendy cheerfully interjected, one hand on her school satchel while the other waved enthusiastically.

His eyes widened. "Wha-"

He was interrupted by Mirajane, who waved in response, her eyes twinkling as she said, "Don't worry darling, I'll hold him down! You enjoy your play date!"

_"DATE?!"_

"Don't worry Laxus, it's only a school project. But who knows...?"

_**"I'LL KILL THAT BRAT!"**_

* * *

_**tbc.**_


	6. v Oh brother, oh sister

Summary: A series of inter-related drabble-length one-shots featuring Wendy growing up and an overprotective Laxus. AU, Laxus/Mirajane pairing, Laxus/Wendy broship. Possibly slight-crack-fics.

A/N: Hmmm... does anyone else living in California feel like melting in this random heat wave? It. Is. So. _Hot._ And not in the 'omg that guy is absolutely good looking' kinda hot. I feel like I'm melting (like the wicked witch in The Wizard of Oz)... and for some odd reason half my classes have been cancelled (in advance, I might add. This is what I'm paying for... sigh.) and since my mom and sisters are coming home tomorrow from their mini-vacation in Asia, I decided I might as well skip my political science class to pick them up from the airport. (And to open the prezzies they bought me!) ANYWAYS. This chapter is definitely more Wendy-centric than the previous chapters. Laxus finally gets a break for once! (Kind of.) Oh, and Wendy's love interest finally makes his debut! (Sort of.)

**Consanguinity**

* * *

Summary: Wendy loves her big brother, but now she has more brothers and sisters than she can keep track of, and she loves all of them.

**v. Oh brother, oh sister**

* * *

Wendy always wanted to have a big sister.

And now she was going to have not one, but a whole bunch!

She glanced around the room at all of the people mingling, nothing but smiles and happiness and murmurs of congratulations filling the air.

Her almost-family.

Laxus had finally asked Mira to marry him (after asking if Wendy was okay with it first) after four years of dating. Wendy was fourteen now (soon to be fifteen). Laxus was twenty-three and Mira was a couple months behind him.

And Mira asked _her_ to be one of the bridesmaids!

There were three of them – Lisanna, the maid of honor and Mira's younger sister; Erza, Mira's best friend; and her, Wendy, future sister-in-law.

Lisanna was really nice and Erza was super cool. Erza actually spent one summer teaching Wendy self-defense, and sternly warned the younger girl to go to her if any boys were giving her problems. When Laxus found out, he sulked about it for a couple of days before finally telling Wendy that if any boys were giving her problems, that she was to tell both he _and_ Erza and they'd take care of the boy.

Elfman was nice too. He was Mira's middle (and only) brother and sometimes he and Lisanna would come over and play videogames with her while Laxus and Mira went on a date. He and Laxus seemed to get along, especially on the topic of "manly" men and relationships. She had a feeling that things were only going to get more and more interesting when (if!) she finally (ever) dated (She and Romeo were officially _friends_, but he had started hinting that he _liked_ her and she still hadn't had the guts to tell him that she liked him too, why were boys so silly?).

But looking around at all the people she'd met over the years, she couldn't help but beam happily.

Because in a couple of days, she was going to gain more brothers and sisters than she could ever possibly hope to dream of, and she loved them all.

* * *

_**tbc.**_


	7. vi Not so little anymore

Summary: A series of inter-related drabble-length one-shots featuring Wendy growing up and an overprotective Laxus. AU, Laxus/Mirajane pairing, Laxus/Wendy broship. Possibly slight-crack-fics.

A/N: Okay, I lied. This is probably my other favorite chapter.

**Consanguinity**

* * *

Summary: Tomboy or girly girl? Poor Laxus is stuck in the middle.

**vi. Not so little anymore**

* * *

"But Mira's pretty _and_ she can do a mean tackle!" Wendy pouted.

To be fair, Laxus tried.

Key word: tried.

He suffered through her various stages of personality experimentation – consenting (albeit reluctantly) to be her model when she decided to learn to apply makeup techniques, acting as her workout partner for the various sports she wanted to try (he enjoyed that much better), accompanying her to various festivals and city events when she wanted to expand her horizons and tap into her inner artist…

He really didn't understand why Wendy was so… ugh.

To be fair though, she was fifteen now.

She was constantly changing her mind (shopping trips were a _nightmare_, and it was twice as worse when Mira came with them, although he wasn't stupid enough to say that to either of them), demanding for him to make trips to the grocery store for chocolate and other 'necessities' during her time of month…

She was obsessed with eyeliner and mascara and eyeshadow in various shades of blue (even though he swore they all looked the same) and coordinating her outfits.

And _boys_.

He gritted his teeth. That was the worst.

And Mirajane didn't help at all! In fact, she encouraged it!

"Romeo is so cute! He's so handsome and nice and his smile-" Wendy swooned.

"Hold it!" He interrupted, eyes wide as he held up a hand, stopping her. "What did I say about boys?"

Wendy scowled at him. "You're not my dad!" And then she deflated, turning away from him and murmuring sadly, "It's not like he notices me anyways."

And just like that, Laxus was angry. "Whaddaya mean he doesn't notice you? Is he blind?" He ranted indignantly, wondering out loud if he should have a talk with this 'Romeo' person.

If only he could've seen the sly smile on her face and the amusement in her eyes.

Her brother was _so_ predictable.

* * *

_**tbc.**_


	8. vii Surprise

Summary: A series of inter-related drabble-length one-shots featuring Wendy growing up and an overprotective Laxus. AU, Laxus/Mirajane pairing, Laxus/Wendy broship. Possibly slight-crack-fics.

A/N: So after much contemplating... I have decided that this year, I will finally participate in NANOWRIMO and attempt to write my first original novel! If you're interested in following me, feel free to PM me for details! And if you're planning on doing it to or if you've done it before, feel free to share your writing tips! Anyways, moving on! This chapter is probably borderline crack. Oh Wendy, when are you going to stop giving Laxus premature heart attacks? And as always, thank you so much for all your support and your reviews and follows! It means the world to me that you guys are enjoying this series! All of you inspire me to write!

**Consanguinity**

* * *

Summary: Mirajane is pregnant and Laxus is last to know.

**vii. Surprise**

* * *

"Is it going to be a boy or a girl?" Wendy asked happily, staring at the flat stomach of her sister-in-law.

"I won't know for a couple weeks," Mira giggled, the shared joy obvious between the two Dreyar girls.

Wendy sighed happily before her eyes lit up and she squealed, "This is going to be so exciting! I can't wait to go baby shopping-" Of course, this was the moment a certain Dreyar decided to barrel into the room, eyes wide and furious, halting before the two women.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?" Laxus roared.

Wendy rolled her eyes before drawling, "This is why you don't eavesdrop, genius. Between you and Elfman and all your friends, when would I ever have the time to be left alone with any boy? Besides, I already decided that I wanted to wait until marriage. And even if I hadn't decided that, I'm not ready!"

"But- but-" By now her brother was spluttering helplessly, looking a combination of relief and disgust.

Mirajane looked both amused and exasperated, from the twitching of her lips.

Wendy decided to save them all the trouble and elaborated tactfully, "_You're_ going to be baby shopping, doofus."

When Laxus blinked in bemusement, Mira sighed at his obliviousness before cheerfully announcing, "We're pregnant, Laxus!"

Wendy had to confess that she had never felt so concerned (read: delighted) as when her brother's eyes widened in shock before he promptly fell over in a dead faint.

Prodding his unconscious form with a toe, she thought for a moment before exchanging a sly grin with her sister-in-law and fellow partner-in-crime before whipping her cell phone out and snapping a picture.

Ah, _blackmail_.

Grinning as she checked the cell phone to make sure she had actually taken a decent quality photo, she put it away before turning back to Mirajane and leaning over to pat the older woman's stomach gently as she cooed to the baby, "Don't worry my precious little niece or nephew, Auntie Wendy is going to make sure you drive your daddy _crazy_!"

* * *

_**tbc.**_


	9. viii On the porch with a shotgun

Summary: A series of inter-related drabble-length one-shots featuring Wendy growing up and an overprotective Laxus. AU, Laxus/Mirajane pairing, Laxus/Wendy broship. Possibly slight-crack-fics.

A/N: So... I have literally been running on less than 2 hours of sleep for the past 36 plus hours. And I had a big test. That I kinda sorta fell asleep in the middle of it. Right in front of the proctors lol. So now my biggest accomplishment thus far is actually making it through the test to the end (even though I don't really remember most of the questions...) T_T On the right side... here's an update! I actually really adore this chapter. Teehee. Poor Wendy. Or rather, poor Romeo! What a brave man.

**Consanguinity**

* * *

Summary: Wendy's first date. Again, Laxus is not amused.

**viii. On the porch with a shotgun**

* * *

When Laxus first found out, he thought that his response was a lot calmer than he was feeling at the moment.

"I'm getting the shotgun."

Apparently, his baby (and only) sister did not agree with him.

"LAXUS!"

They had argued and yelled back and forth for the better part of the hour before Mira came home from work and diffused the situation, sending a sulking Laxus to the living room while she accompanied Wendy to her room to help her get ready.

It only took twenty minutes for them to get ready – Wendy didn't want to look like she was trying too hard so she had chosen a simple casual dress and Mira put on a light layer of make-up, and they decided to put her hair into a fishtail braid. A cute pair of ankle boots and a thin cardigan completed the outfit.

"Doesn't she look absolutely adorable? Romeo is going to swoon when he sees her!" Mira cooed, taking Wendy by her arms and spinning the younger girl around.

"It doesn't matter. She's not going!" Laxus responded grumpily.

Wendy glared at him and Mira's smile widened, a dangerous glint in her eye.

"Now Laxus," the model chided in a saccharine sweet voice, "Wendy has patiently waited _three years_ for this boy to notice her and ask her out, and you are not going to ruin this first date for them!"

Laxus looked rebellious, but he didn't say anything. Nothing good ever came about when Mira had that look in her eye. It was almost demonic.

When Romeo finally came by to pick Wendy up, he was greeted by a glowering Laxus.

"Er… is Wendy here…?" He asked nervously, gulping as he looked up at the towering blond.

In response, Laxus threw a bullet shell at him.

"That moves a lot faster after 10 P.M."

* * *

_**tbc.**_


	10. ix Over my dead body

Summary: A series of inter-related drabble-length one-shots featuring Wendy growing up and an overprotective Laxus. AU, Laxus/Mirajane pairing, Laxus/Wendy broship. Possibly slight-crack-fics.

A/N: We're almost to the end guys! I do believe this is the second to last chapter. Let me know what you think!

**Consanguinity**

* * *

Summary: Laxus has to relent eventually. After all, this kid's going to become his brother-in-law. Over his dead body.

**ix. Over my dead body**

* * *

"I want to ask for your permission-"

"No."

"But you didn't even hear me out-"

"No!"

Romeo gave a heavy sigh. "I really do love her, Laxus. I want to ask her to marry me, and since you two lost your parents, you're the closest thing to a father figure I can ask. I know you have in-laws but it's really not the same thing."

"Laxus, you better not be trying to scare Romeo away again!" Mirajane called out, slipping through the crack in the doorway and coming out to stand beside her husband.

"He wants to ask for my permission-"

Mira's eyes lit up and she squealed happily. "Yes! I want to her how you're going to propose!"

"But Laxus said no." Romeo murmured, slightly dejected.

Mira immediately whirled on her husband. "Laxus Dreyar! Romeo might not meet _your_ standards, but at least he had the guts to stand up to you! _And_ for three years! Plus, he's completely devoted to Wendy! And he knows what'll happen if he hurts her!"

It was not unknown to Romeo that Wendy's brother and extended family were fiercely protective over her, and they were not people you wanted to piss off. Between Laxus and that redhead woman (Erza?), he wasn't sure who was scarier, and he had no intentions of finding out.

But nonetheless, he nodded in agreement with Mira, quietly confessing, "I want to spend the rest of my life with her and making her smile."

At that, Mira's smile widened. "I've always dreamed of this day!"

Romeo chanced a glance at Laxus.

The blond was standing silently, still glowering at him, but there was the slightest hint of approval in his eyes.

Finally, the blond sighed and relented. "Fine. You have my permission. But so help me, if you do anything to her-"

The threat was left hanging in the air, clear as day.

Romeo quickly nodded, relieved, and an ecstatic Mirajane pressed him for details of the planned proposal.

* * *

_**tbc.**_


	11. x How it ends

Summary: A series of inter-related drabble-length one-shots featuring Wendy growing up and an overprotective Laxus. AU, Laxus/Mirajane pairing, Laxus/Wendy broship. Possibly slight-crack-fics.

A/N: Last chapter guys. And before we get there, I just want to say thank you, to each and every single one of you who read and favorited and reviewed and enjoyed this story. This may be the last fic I upload for a while. I plan on channeling all that creative energy into a book. If you're interested, feel free to PM me for details on how you can follow me. Other than that, enjoy!

**Consanguinity**

* * *

Summary: And they lived happily ever after. Or not.

**x. How it ends**

* * *

Wendy was absolutely stunning.

The twenty year old bride had just gotten engaged to her fiancé six months ago, and the time flew by. Her brother (now twenty-nine) was less than pleased, but thanks to her wonderful sister-in-law and four year old niece, he put up a minimum fuss.

Of course, that only made Wendy suspicious that he was planning something.

The ceremony was beautiful. Soft pink and grey tones complemented the blue accents of the church, and when the bride finally made her way down the aisle, there were mute whispers of awe and the women cooed over how their youngest sister-figure had grown up.

The priest had led them through the ceremony and when the priest asked if anyone had objections to the marriage, Wendy stiffened for a moment, glaring pointedly at her brother and _daring_ him to interrupt her wedding. When Laxus remained silent, the priest led them through the exchanging of their wedding bands. Finally he announced, "You may now kiss the bride."

"Over my dead body!" Laxus growled from her side. Wendy resisted the urge to facepalm. _Which_ genius had decided that her brother would walk her down the aisle in place of a father figure again? Oh right, her beloved fiancé and soon-to-be husband.

Wendy turned her attention away from Romeo, glaring at her brother as she hissed, "Laxus Dreyar, I swear if you ruin my wedding I am going to _kill_ you!"

The blond ignored her, turning to the groom and making a gesture with his pointer and middle fingers as he said, "I'm watching you, kid."

Wendy finally had it. She leaned over and slapped him on the arm, shoving her bouquet at him as she shouted, _**"Laxus!"**_

And then she grabbed Romeo by his tie, pulled him to her, and slanted her lips over his, ignoring the protests and splutters from her brother while the rest of their friends and family applauded.

And they lived happily-ever-after.

* * *

_**FIN.**_

* * *

OMAKE:

Whenever his baby sister came up to him bouncing, Laxus knew that she was up to no good.

His instincts were right.

"Laxus, guess what?!"

"What?" He grunted in response.

"I'm pregnant!"

The words froze in his ears, refusing to process to his brain.

As a result, his body shut down.

_THUD._

Wendy's eyes widened as she looked down at the unconscious body on the floor. "Laxus? Laxus?!"

She nudged his prone form with her toe before looking up and exchanging a mischievous glance with her husband.

Romeo only shook his head in amusement as he commented, "I think you killed him, love. Maybe we should have waited a couple months after the honeymoon to share the news..."

His wife pouted. "Mira didn't do this when we told her! Stupid brother. Where's my cell phone?! I need to get this on camera before he wakes up!"

* * *

_**FIN.**_


End file.
